Frieza vs. Ronan the Accuser
Frieza vs. Ronan the Accuser is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the first episode of the second season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Frieza from the anime/manga series, Dragon Ball Z and Ronan the Accuser from Marvel Comics. Frieza Ronan Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 For bae.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle Frieza_Ronan_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Frieza vs Ronan.PNG|GameboyAdv Description DBZ VS Marvel! These two are the most powerful of their entire race, one seeks nothing more than to have the universe in his hands, the other will do whatever it takes to enforce his reign, with power at their side, who will emerge triumphant? Interlude Wiz: Since the earliest days of imagery, aliens and flying saucers have been believed to be roaming outer space, potentially setting their sights on Earth. Boomstick: Thank god that we have the defenses necessary to protect us from these powerful invaders. Wiz: Frieza, the Saiyan's harbinger. Boomstick: And Ronan, the Accuser, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Frieza Wiz: The Dragon Ball universe is home to some incredibly powerful aliens, robots and even some of the humans are powerful. Boomstick: In fact, some of them embody the fears of man, and if your name is Frieza, you spread fear with just your presence alone. Wiz: As son of King Cold, Frieza inherited the immense power level- Boomstick: *cough* Wiz: And he also boasted his father's mutated and cruel nature, except Frieza was something of a natural prodigy whose natural growth in power required him to never do any major training to refine and hone his powers, but even without training Frieza quickly became incredibly powerful. Boomstick: In fact, Frieza was so powerful he started conquering planets for fun, no fewer than 448 PLANETS! Geez, got enough in your corner? Wiz: However, one race did not favour the rule of the cold tyrant, the Saiyans, a group of warriors who were the most valued to Frieza, and King Vegeta started a rebellion to stop Frieza. Boomstick: But Frieza went all Emperor Palpatine and was like "Blow up the planet and the rebellion!" And sure enough, by charging up a single Ki attack, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta in one go. ''' 'Wiz: But Frieza wasn't the most powerful out there, he was easily defeated by Beerus, God of Destruction after fighting him for a short time, that being said, Frieza, like most Dragon Ball characters is capable of manipulating his Ki into devastating attacks, for Frieza, he used his Ki to destroy planets and kill his enemies in a single strike. '''Boomstick: One of Frieza's best Ki attacks is the Death Beam, a condensed finger beam which Frieza can use to not to only pierce through armour, but kill his foes without having to use a large amount of his Ki.' Wiz: Though Frieza didn't conquer that many planets by asking nicely, Frieza boasts many Ki attacks capable of destroying entire planets, like his Super Nova, which he used to destroy Planet Vegeta, a Death Ball, Death Cannons and even a Death Saucer, which is exactly what it sounds like. Boomstick: He even has Laser Beams which shoot out of his eyes! By the way, what's up with all the "Death" in the names of his attacks? Wiz: Remember, he's a tyrant, killing would be his forte, but Ki attacks isn't his only option, Frieza also possesses telekinesis, allowing him to move objects, usually he does this so he doesn't have to carry it himself, but his telekinesis can allow him to destroy mountains with only his mind, and even throw his foes around like ragdolls. Boomstick: Not to mention, he's also a capable martial artist too, capable of fighting Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Nail, Gohan, all noteworthy martial artists and Ki users, he can use his tail to choke up his foes and use his feet to keep his foes beneath water. Wiz: But Frieza wouldn't be such a powerful adversary if it weren't for his infamous transformations. Boomstick: Boy, do we have a number of them to name off! You know the form he was in when he destroyed Planet Vegeta? Yeah, that was his first form, he wasn't even trying to use his best. Wiz: Frieza possesses 5 different transformations, all of them are impressive, but none are as powerful as his Fourth Form and his Ultimate Evolution. Boomstick: While in his Fourth Form, he's not only in his original form, but also his most powerful one, with it, he can destroy planets with total ease, and he was able to kick the shit outta Vegeta and all the others except for Goku, which Frieza then learned that Super Saiyans were not only real, but they kick a lot of ass. Wiz: 15 years after his death, Frieza was revived by the late Frieza Force he left behind, and he soon discovered that he could achieve Ultimate Evolution if he actually committed himself to training, and only after a couple of months, Frieza achieved his absolute maximum potential as "Golden Frieza". Boomstick: Ok, did Frieza just like step out of a pimp store? He looks shinier than usual, maybe i'll call him Golden Shower Frieza! Wiz: Why that name, Boomstick? Boomstick: How could it be made more obvious? Does he need to wear good chain chains and Grillz that spell the word "Gold Chains"? He looks pretty street, like he got bathed in riches! Wiz: That aside, Golden Frieza can not only fight with a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, but two! However, this Golden Frieza Form comes at a price, mainly his stamina gets depleted stupid quickly, but only because Frieza is using his maxium against Goku. Boomstick: As soon as he achieved the form for the first time, he went and immediately fought Goku and Vegeta for nothing more than revenge, he skipped "Golden Frieza 101" day and learned the hard way, thankfully he was able to survive the Earth getting blown up! Wiz: However, with some assistance from Whis, Goku got a second chance and finally finished him off for good, never to return again. Boomstick: But for what it's worth, Frieza will FUCK you up! ' Wiz: Only the best of Earth's defenders are able to fight the likes of Frieza and hope to survive. ''Frieza: Oh, perhaps I should give Cooler a call; his birthday's coming up. ...Nah, he's a prick! Wait a second, where was I? Oh right! Mass genocide. Ronan Wiz: Hala, a planet not well known to the common comic book fan, was home to an exceptionaly lawful and powerful race, the Kree, they were so powerful, they ruled a section of space for their mighty Empire, however, The Skrulls were invading, and one of the Kree's finest was able to stop a fleet of ships on his own. '''Boomstick: And of course, doing so quickly elevated Ronan to the rank of Accuser where he started becoming the main police offer of Hala and became a good member of the force, enforcing laws and decrees. Wiz: Boomstick, he's not a policeman, but rather he's something like the local law enforcement, but he wasn't just a good cop trying to protect his planet, he was actually bent on trying to bring his law to other planets, at one point, he came to Earth and fought the Fantastic Four. Boomstick: But like all villains making his debut, he was defeated, and he went back to Hala to continue his law enforcement, though he would also have a run in with Captain Mar-Vell, and some of the Inhumans too. Wiz: However, Ronan worked best on the battlefield, at one point, he even commanded armies into battle during the Kree/Skrull War, serving as their commander, and being such a powerful milaristic figure has it perks. Boomstick: Ronan wears Kree Accuser Armour, allowing him protection, scanners, cloaking, and enhances his strength. It is adaptable, Hell, Ronan can even fire fucking blasts from his eyes while wearing the armor, fancy that! Wiz: The armour also increases his strength, allowing him to lift 80 tons with ease, though if he loses his armour, he'll drop to a simple 10 tons, however, Ronan's pretty hard to catch with his impressive speeds. Boomstick: Ronan wields a powerful Warhammer called the Universal Weapon, a weapon so awesome and powerful, it puts Shao Kahn to shame, with it he can use energy blasts, force-fields, matter manipulation and flight, It also has a built-in fail-safe: only Accusers in their armor can safely wield it, really need that tech for my car. Wiz: However, the Universal Weapon is the source of those powers, meaning if it gets destroyed, no more flight, no more matter manipulation, and so on, but since he's a commander, Ronan commands a powerful vessel called the Dark Aster, with it he can enter orbit with little to no difficulty, and it houses a complete crew and combat squadron, ready to enter the many mini-ships it houses. Boomstick: And like all those of his race, Ronan is packing Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, and even a Regenerative Healing Factor that surpasses that for a normal humans. Wiz: Ronan is ready to fight his enemies if he's confronted, Ronan is fearless, and will even threaten those who are technically his superiors, his tactial mindset has ensured his armies victories over the years of his position as Accuser. Boomstick: Not to mention, Ronan is willing to put his life on the line and disobey his superiors, just to ensure that he gets the job done. Wiz: Of course, during the events of the Black Vortex's reapperance, Ronan and the rest of his Corps successfully managed to retrieve it, however, Hala was quickly attacked by three cosmic beings, Ronan, despite being ordered not to do, submitted to the power of the Black Vortex. Boomstick: Having submitted himself to the Black Vortex, Ronan was cosmically infused with its power in order to battle several incursions from all sides on the Kree homeworld of Hala, making a pretty damn good defender. Wiz: However, despite Ronan's power, the man known as J'son ultimately destroyed Hala, and Ronan was forced to rebuild his empire from the ground up. Boomstick: But that wasn't all, one day Ronan managed to retreive the famous Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, and with it, he was capable of destroying planets with a single strike of his Hammer. Wiz: The fact alone that he wasn't killed due to being exposed to the stone is quite impressive. Boomstick: Ronan has lead his Kree armies against the Skrulls, Shi'ar, and managed to actually kick a lot of ass, on his own, he's fought entire teams of Superheroes, including the Fantastic Four and the Guardians of the Galaxy, and he's managed to withstand weapons capable of destroying moons with the bulk of his armour. Wiz: Ronan's quest for vengeance against those who destroyed his homeworld, ensuring that no one stands in his way. Boomstick: He's the last guy you want coming your way. Ronan: I will unfurl one thousand years of Kree justice on Xandar AND BURN IT TO ITS CORE!! Then, Thanos, I'm coming for you! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- (In this battle, Frieza will be portrayed as Abridged Frieza from TeamFourStar's DBZ Abridged Series) Kree Space In the depths of space, apart from any body of planets, let alone any solar systems, through some convelated series of events, the 7 Dragon Balls had been gathered, and the one who gathered them was none other than Frieza himself, and his smile was devilous, The powerful Shenron was summoned into space, where he was greeted by Frieza. Frieza: Hello again Shenron, gosh it must've been like ages since we caught up! Shenron didn't sound happy to see Frieza, but had to stick to his duty as wish granter. Shenron: Well, it wasn't those guys again, for once.... Very well, what is your wish? Frieza pondered for a moment, he could just immediately wish for Immortality and never have to worry about anyone except for someone like Beerus, but he was very displeased with how his Frieza Force was turning out, so instead of wishing for Immortality, he thought of something else. Frieza: Create a new planet with it's own Dragon Balls for me to rule! Shenron waited a monent before his yes glowed Red, suddenly, behind the two, a new planet was formed, as Shenron was from Earth, he created what looked like a similar planet to Earth. Shenron: Your first wish has been fulfilled. Frieza: Wait, "first wish"? Shenron: Yes, due to the power of plot convenience, I can now grant 2 wishes to whoever gathers my Dragon Balls. Frieza laughs to himself before thinking of a second wish, "Hmm, this Frieza Force is a shadow of its former self, I should show them someone who actually knows what the fuck they're doing", Frieza then looked back to Shenron. Frieza: Very well Shenron, Bring Back... Zarbon! Shenron: The gay one? Frieza: YES THE GAY ONE! Uhh I mean, yes, I require him in my newly re-organised Frieza Force! Shenron waited a moment, his eys glowed red once again before the obliterated remains of Zarbon are presented to Frieza, Frieza then takes Zaborn's remains and takes them to his newly forged planet. ---- Remains of Hala On board his ship, the Dark Aster, Ronan the Accuser oversaw the remains of his planet being gathered so they can be used by his Empire, when suddenly, Nebula, his subordinate entered his command room, Ronan turned around as Nebula approached him. Ronan: Yes, Nebula, what is it? Nebula waited a moment before explaining what sounded unusual to her. Nebula: Well... it appears that a new planet has formed in a matter of hours and it appears to be housing some kind of army, and it's on the outskirts of Kree Space. Ronan instinctively looked back to space while slowly walking forward, "So, a new planet inside Kree Space and it massing an army of it's own? Then I say we take advantage of the situation and launch an invasion, we could use a new home base, Nebula, ready the army". Nebula nodded as she left the command room, Ronan then held his Universal weapon while next to his seat in the command room laid a mirror reflecting space off of it. Ronan then started preparing himself for a new kind of enemy. ---- Frieza's new planet, Several Days Later Frieza, Zarbon and his now re-formed Frieza Force had established on the new planet, and Frieza inside his ship observing the collection of the new planet's Dragon Balls, and over the course of several hours, they almost managed to retreive them all, as Frieza waited for his last couple Dragon Balls to be discovered, someone came knocking, and it was Zarbon, as per usual. Zarbon: Lord Frieza, I wish to enter. Frieza: Need to use the Space Skype for your girlfriend again? Zarbon: Oh umm, well about you see--'' ''Frieza: Zarbon, did you come here to tell me something, or did you come here to talk to me about your-'' ''Zarbon: Lord Frieza, i'm afraid our Scouters have indicated an Army is coming to our planet. Frieza: WWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!? Zarbon a bit surprised by Frieza's reaction, quickly regained his composure and told Frieza the details, Frieza and Zarbon then started rallying his forces and prepared their forces for invasion. (Cue Ronan's Theme - Guardians of the Galaxy) At the same time, Ronan, Nebula and the Dark Aster's forces were closing in on the planet, Ronan looked at the planet itself, before continuing, "Very well, this planet stands Accused for residing in Kree Space without obligation to serve the Kree Empire, Necrocraft pilots, prepare for combat." The Dark Aster then started entering the planet's orbit, Frieza and his men were ready for their forces, however, Frieza didn't give the order to attack just yet, instead, he simply pointed his finger at the Dark Aster, and with a single Ki attack, BOOM! One chunk of the Dark Aster, DESTROYED! Ronan then gave the order, and the remaining Necrocraft ships all took off and started targeting the Frieza Force, Frieza in turn, simply tilted his hand forward, and then all of Frieza's men took off, flying into the aerial battlefield, Frieza watched from the ground while Ronan watched from the safety of his throne. Nebula then approached Ronan once again, "Ronan, it appears their commander hasn't engaged in combat, we could take him out and leave the army to scatter on it's own", Ronan then pondered the idea in his head, after a couple moments, Ronan grabbed his Universal Weapon and the two headed for the hangar of the their ship. Back the ground, Frieza watched the madness unfolding, Ki attacks, and laser blasts firing in all directions, Frieza knew he could end this on his own, but he decided to instead return to his own ship, to observe his Dragon Balls, however, before he does, one of the Necrocraft ships lands right by his side, Frieza quickly flies into the air and fires a Death Beam at the ship, killing the pilot instantly. The back door of the ship opened and out stepped Ronan and Nebula, "There Ronan, that's their commander."''as she pointed to Frieza, Ronan glanced at Frieza in either confusion, or was just bewildered in general, ''"What are you?" as he said in utter lack of awareness, "Hello, my name is Frieza, and my army and I are here to restore the power I once had, allow me to give you a demonstration, see that fleet of ships?" Ronan looked up to a couple of his own ships, and watched as all of them were blown up by Zarbon, who saw Frieza looking at him, Zarbon then quickly flew back down to them and stood next to Frieza, "This is Zarbon, and i'm sure he'll be happy to take a couple lives", "Mmmm", Ronan looked at Nebula, before tilting his head to Zarbon, Nebula then pulled out her two swords,"Zarbon, the girl's yours, you needed a girlfriend to take to dinner, right?" Zarbon getting irriated by his boss quickly fought Nebula away from the two commanders, though not before getting punched in the face. Ronan: As Accuser of the Kree Empire, You stand accused for interefence with the Kree Empire and it's leaders! Frieza: An empire?! Oh that's just rich, you sound just like a Sith Lord, but only without the cool laser sword, but no matter, time to play! (Cue Frieza's Theme - Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Ronan held his Universal Weapon in a ready stance as Frieza exited his personal pod and stood with his own too feet on the ground. Frieza opens by charging his Death Beam, intending to aim directly at Ronan's heart, but Ronan triggers his cloaking, Frieza holds his Death Beam at the ready, suddenly, the cloaked Ronan lands a series of punches, Frieza still can't see him, but he manages to fly into the air, firing a series of Death Beams at the ground, Ronan then deactivates his cloak and fires his eye laser beams at Frieza, Frieza decides to the do the same, cue epic beam clash. Frieza amps up his Ki, overpowering Ronan's lasers, Ronan then quickly flies into the air himself, Frieza fired another Death Beam at Ronan, but Ronan quickly raised a force field around himself, shielding him from the attack, Frieza then flies at Ronan and delivers a series of punches and kicks, even grabbing Ronan by his tail, it works, "Hahahahaha!" Frieza laugh maniacly as he tightened his grip around the Accuser's neck, in an act of desperation, Ronan swings his Universal Weapon at Frieza's skull, CRACKING can be heard as Frieza releases Ronan and holds his head. As Ronan lands on the ground, he realises he's dealing with something well above your average Skrull. Ronan: A cheap tactic, but it will do. Frieza then lands on his two feet and decides that there's no point in playing around with this guy, his skull had been cracked, even if just a fraction, Frieza then holds his hands outward in his pose. Frieza: Alright, that's it, stopping you myself, i'm gonna take my final form now! Frieza glows with a purple aura as he bypasses his Second and Third forms without morphing, finally, he immediately transforms into his Fourth Form. Frieza: Oh, i'm sorry, I just transformed into my Fourth Form, last time I used this was against... those filthy monkeys! Frieza instantly teleported to Ronan and punched him in the face, knocking him bodily aside with ease. "Hahahaha" as Frieza laughed due to his clearly superior status, Ronan got back up, looked at Frieza and held his Universal Weapon in front of him, and with a simple tilt of his wrist, he sent out a powerful shock wave, wide and far reaching, encompassing Frieza in it's powerful shock wave, knocking him into the air. Frieza: Nice try, blue monkey! Ronan flew into the air and send a power laser from his hammer at Frieza, Frieza fired Ki blasts to stop their attack, and Frieza started flying at a distance, firing Ki blast after Ki blast, but once again, Ronan shielded himself using the Universal Weapon's force fields. Ronan smirked as Frieza's projectiles started travelling back to him, Frieza quickly teleported behind Ronan and delivered a powerful kick to his body, but Ronan simply turned around, grabbed Frieza and threw him into the air with a single hand, launching lasers from his eyes, Frieza is hit by the laser and is sent several meters, but manages to recover without much difficulty. Ronan: Pitiful, just pitiful. Frieza looked at Ronan who was still on the ground. Frieza: Tell me, do you like Pizza? Ronan looked at him in confusion. Ronan: Pizz-'' Before Ronan can even finish his sentence, ''"Well, here's TWO on the house!", Frieza launched two Death Saucers at Ronan, he quickly took off into the air, evading the Death Saucers, but just before he thinks he's free, "They're coming around", and like he said, the two Saucers were travelling around to catch up to Ronan, Ronan decided to fly towards Frieza. Frieza: Oh you've gotta be kidding, this won't be like the first time! Frieza immediately teleports the hell outta there as Ronan is now forced to either face these flying pizzas or try and fly out of their range, he then decided to fly down to the surface, and through elaborate movements and navigation, Ronan managed to avert the pizzas to cut through Frieza's ship, with them outta of the way, Ronan quickly returned in search of Frieza. Ronan: Where did he go? Suddenly Frieza was above him, and he had charged a Death Ball, not only fully charged, but extremely dangerous, "Play ball!", Frieza then threw the Death Ball down on Ronan, who immediately flew away from it, but escape was futile. BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM! A huge chunk of earth was obliterated, and a deep crater, on the outer rim of the laid Ronan, his armour damaged, and his Universal Weapon just out of reaching distance, Ronan slowly carried himself over to his weapon before Frieza stepped on his back, laughing, and preparing to fire his Death Beam aimed at his face. Frieza: Well, have any last words before I finish you off? Ronan then closed his eyes and spoke the only line he needed... Ronan: I submit to the Black Vortex. (Cue Ronan's Arrival - Guardians of the Galaxy) As Ronan spoke, the cosmic power granting Black Vortex shone on Ronan, awakening his cosmic potential. Frieza: What the space fu-'' Ronan then grabbed his Universal Weapon and kicked Frieza off him, Frieza flew into the air, but Ronan quickly followed, grabbing him by the tail and throwing him back into the ground, firing a Laser Beam from his eyes as he threw Frieza. Frieza hit the ground, the laser then forcing him further into the earth, Ronan then landed on the ground, and started an overhead swing of his Universal Weapon, but before slamming down on Frieza, Frieza quickly took off into the air, Ronan then followed, both fighters taking into the air, by now, both armies were starting to run low on numbers, but no definitive advantage. ''Ronan: There's little point to this conflict now, your forces are weakening, and my potential is at it's maximum. Frieza smirked, almost thinking banther at this point would be pointless, so Frieza decided to do something. Frieza: Well, if you think so, then how about we decide this here and now? If you're so confident in your army. Ronan: Very well, let's see what you've got. Frieza then descended to the ground before laying his arm outward in his iconic posture, he started chuckling to himself before saying "Now it's time for the final show!" (Cue Only a Chilling Elegy) Frieza starts glowing with a golden Aura and yelling at the top of his lungs, Ronan felt the power of this being increase, he was almost frozen in place, but he stood up, ready to use his cosmic potential to bring Frieza down, suddenly white shining light pierced Ronan's vision, and for a short moment, nothing but pure white could be seen, then a shadowy outline of something appeared. As the light faded, Frieza was not only just fine, but he was clad in Gold and Purple, he had transformed into Golden Frieza. Frieza: Well, surely I don't need to give my new form an introduction, but let's keep it short and sweet and call this Golden Frieza! Ronan and Frieza both ascended into the air, after a moment of pause, the two flew at ach other, at blinding speeds, punches, swings, kicks, lasers, ki attacks, all being thrown out very quickly, Ronan quickly launched Frieza further into the air with a swing of his Universal Weapon, Ronan then triggered anotheer powerful shock wave, hoping to keep him at a distance. Frieza: Trying to blow me away with that again? As the shockwave travelled towards Frieza, he started flyind directly against the force trying to hold him back, Frieza's golden aura surrounds him as he managed to get through the shockwave and land a punch right on Ronan's chest, as Ronan takes the brunt of the attack with his armour, Frieza kicks him in the face, but Ronan fires lasers, scorching Frieza's foot. Frieza: Owww, SON OF A MOTHERF-'' Frieza then kicks Ronan's Universal Weapon out of his grasp, Frieza then fired an Emperor's Death Beam at the head of the Universal Weapon, breaking it to pieces, Ronan falls helplessly onto the ground, taking advantage of the situation, Frieza then starts charging one final attack, a Golden Death Ball! ''Frieza: Be sure to say Hi to Cell once you get to Hell! Frieza then holds bakc his arm, with his index finger pointing to the Golden Death Ball, after a few moments of charging, Frieza threw his arm down as the Golden Death Ball started closing on Ronan. The Accuser got back onto his feet and started running away from the giant Death Ball, but before he can escape, he is encompassed inside the Death Ball, before finally, disintergrating to smithereens. Frieza: Hahahaha! He thought he could run away... Like a Bitch! ' ' Frieza is seen taking down the Dark Aster with a single Ki attack and gathering the remaining Dragon Balls on his planet before summoning Shenron once again. Conclusion (Cue Maximum The Hormone F) Boomstick: HELL YEAH, *in synch with the song* FRIEZA, FRIEZA, FRIEZA, FRIEZA! Wiz: At first glance, it looks like Frieza simply dominated Ronan, but there are some key factors that kept Ronan in this fight. Boomstick: The first being that Ronan is way more trained for combat than Frieza, who relied on his natural talents, as well as having the abilities to match the majority of Frieza's minor Ki attacks with his own lasers and his force fields. Wiz: But Ronan's Universal Weapon is what ultimately decided this match, it's the source of Ronan's more notable powers, including his Flight and Matter Manipulation, and it has been destroyed before, not to mention, the Universal Weapon is also responsible for being able to defend from Frieza's attacks too. Boomstick: While Frieza on the other hand, is capable of destroying planets, even in his BASE FORM, seriously think about that, then think about what Frieza can destroy as soon as he goes Golden Frieza! Wiz: Ronan is very reliant on his Universal Weapon to fight against his foes, even his Cosmic Powers via the Black Vortex are somehwat nullified if Ronan doesn't have his Universal Weapon on hand. Boomstick: While Frieza's Golden Form has a limited time, Frieza used to fight both Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans, while Ronan needed to use the Black Vortex in order to fight off the three cosmic empowered beings. Wiz: Both fights are impressive, but even in the worst case scenario, Frieza could just blow up the planet and he'd still live, and Ronan's only got enough durability behind his armour, and certainly not enough to survive planterary destruction. Boomstick: Well, looks like Ronan just couldn't dodge a ball! Wiz: The Winner is Frieza. Trivia *This battle was created in commemoration of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' '' and ''Guardians of the Galaxy. *During Season 2 development, Golden Frieza was not originally planned to be included, but soon after the release of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F', Golden Frieza would be included in this battle, Additionally, Ronan would be allowed to use the Black Vortex in this battle. Do you agree with the verdict? Hell Yeah! Hell No! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Shadow7615 Category:Season Premiere Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles